Obstructive sleep apnea (OSA), hypopnea, and upper airway resistance syndrome (UARS) are among a variety of known disorders characterized by episodes of complete or partial upper airway obstruction during such as sleep, anesthetization, or post anesthesia. OSA, hypopnea, and UARS cause intermittent interruption of ventilation during sleep with the consequence of potentially severe oxyhemoglobin desaturation. Typically, those afflicted with OSA, hypopnea, and UARS experience repeated, frequent arousal from sleep in response to the oxygen deprivation. The arousals result in sleep fragmentation and poor sleep continuity.
A prior oral device for treatment of obstructive sleep disorders is already disclosed. It is characterized in that the tongue is protected and separated from the teeth when the device is in use. The oral device further comprises a tongue shaped cavity for receiving the tongue. Moreover, a negative pressure is applied directly on the soft tissues of the tongue to hold the tongue within the cavity. However, such negative pressure may cause damage to the soft tissues of the tongue.
Moreover, another prior oral appliance with a negative air supply for reducing sleep apnea and snoring is provided, in which a negative air pressure source expels the air from the oral cavity to pull the tongue and the palate forward so that the upper airway is unobstructed.
Although various devices have been developed to facilitate breathing for those suffering from OSA, hypopnea or UARS by using oral negative pressure, they fail to properly control negative pressure applied to oral cavity.